Heat exchangers are typically used to transfer heat from one fluid to another fluid. A common example of a heat exchanger is the radiator in a car which is used to cool the internal engine coolant. Hot engine coolant is pumped into the car's radiator, while at the same time ambient air passes over the radiator which cools the engine coolant. As such, heat is transferred from the engine coolant to the ambient air. Heat exchangers are also used to heat fluids. For instance, many industrial settings require heated tanks of liquids. Heat exchangers using gas powered burners are immersed in the tank which then heat the liquids within the tank.